


20th Anniversary

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: It's Usagi's 20th Anniversary of being Sailor Moon. ONESHOT!
Kudos: 4





	20th Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally published on 3/07/2012 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Story posted as is from the original posting date, so any spelling/grammatical errors from the original posting will remain and won't be fixed!

_I'm Usagi Tsukino, 14 years old, Middle school 2nd year. I'm a Cancer of blood type O. My birthstone is the pearl. I'm a bit more clumsy than most people, and kinda a crybaby. One day, an unusual black cat named Luna appeared and made me into a Sailor Suited Soldier but to ask me to fight against the bad guys; that's a problem._

"Usagi-chan!" Luna cried and pointed to the stove.

"Don't worry Luna. I got it." Usagi jumped up from her seat at the dining room table. She had a skip to her step as she crossed the room and turned off the stove.

"I'm sorry." Luna nuzzled her ankle. "It's hard to remember that you aren't fourteen anymore."

"Even I can't believe it." Usagi muttered as she popped open the microwave and stuck a dish in it. "It's like time flew by. Here's your dinner." She struggled a bit as she lowered the cat bowl.

"What about you?" Luna questioned as she sniffed her food.

"I'm going to wait for Mamo-chan to get here. Usagi answered and eyed the feline. "You eat up. Although it looks as if you've already had your full." She reached out with her toe and nudged Luna in the side of her pudgy stomach.

"Ha ha." Luna rolled her eyes before taking eating. In between bites, "I could say the same about you."

"Usako." Mamoru greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi squealed. She rushed over and gave him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was tiring." He admitted before sinking into a chair at the kitchen table. "I'm glad to be home."

"Well don't get too excited." Usagi warned. The microwave beeped. She rushed over and pulled out his plate of food before setting it in front of him. "We're going over to Rei's after dinner. Here, you're favorite."

"Thank you so much." Mamoru smiled. He lowered his head and said grace before eating. "What would I do without you."

_I'm Usagi Tsukino, 34 years old, wife. I'm a Cancer of blood type O. My birthstone is the pearl. I'm still a bit clumsy, I can cook, and I'm in control of my emotions. 20 years ago, an unusual black cat named Luna appeared and made me into a Sailor Suited Soldier but to ask me to fight against the bad guys; that's not a problem anymore. Everything has been quiet._

"Its been so long." Mamoru broke her thoughts.

"I know." Usagi sighed happily. "I can't wait to see everyone. Especially Hotaru-chan. I man she's not a child anymore." She added. "We all aren't. Except something tells me Minako-chan hasn't changed." She chuckled.

"So Luna, have you told Artemis yet?" Mamoru questioned.

"Have you told your friends yet?" Luna quickly answered with a blush.

"…Not yet." Usagi answered." In due time."

"Well tonight is all about you." Mamoru stated. "So that'd be great timing." He added.

"In due time." She repeated.

"All set." He placed his fork on his empty plate and carried it over to the kitchen." Let's go!"

"Are you coming Luna?" Usagi made a motion to pick her up. "You're a part of it all." She reminded her.

"No, this is about you." Luna smiled and nuzzled Usagi's ankle again. "Have a nice time."

* * *

Usagi hummed quietly as she and Mamoru made their way up the stone stairs towards the temple. The warmth of Mamoru's hand on her lower back helped chase away some of the butterflies.

_I wonder how everyone is. I don't know why I'm nervous. They're my friends. They'll be happy to see me. Oh I can't wait-_

"Usagi-chan!" a voice cried out.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said happily. Hotaru ran over and gave her friend a big hug. Usagi looked over Hotaru's shoulder and noticed Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru watching with warm smiles.

"I see you still love to eat." Hotaru commented as she led Usagi up the remaining stairs. At the top of the landing Haruka heard her comment and looked down at the blond's stomach. She smiled softly and pinched Michiru and Setsuna on their elbows and nodded. They shared knowing smiles.

"We were told to be on the lookout for you Koneko-chan." Haruka explained before giving her a quick hug.

"Haruka-san, must you still call me that?" Usagi questioned as she pulled away. She then hugged Michiru and Setsuna before facing her again. "I'm not a child anymore."

"If you don't want me to-" Haruka started.

"No, no. I like it." She quickly stated. "But just don't see me as a child when you say it. I can see the look in your eyes when you do."

"My apologies." Haruka nodded. "Everyone else is inside already. After you." She pushed the door open and waved her in.

"Well you haven't changed a big Usagi, you still eat like a horse." Rei sneered as she handed Usagi her fourth plate of food.

"Yes, one would think that trait would have vanished by now." Michiru scolded lightly. One of Usagi's eyebrows twitched when she heard a slight different tone in her voice.

"I never really liked change." Usagi blushed lightly when she felt Mamoru's hand on her knee.

"But it's something you'll have to get used to, and very soon." Haruka commented. Usagi had a coughing fit.

"What are they talking about?" Makoto whispered to Minako.

"I don't know. They're always mysterious and sneaky." Minako whispered back.

"It's been 20 years and we're all still friends." Usagi pushed her plate away and looked at everyone in the room with a smile.

"Not _all_ of us." Minako stated before turning to like at Haruka and Michiru before facing Usagi again. "Do you remember when Haruka and Michiru-"

"Oh this again?" Haruka groaned. "How many times do we have to apologize?"

"They're just teasing you." Michiru patted her partner's knee reassuringly.

"Well I don't like it." She grunted.

"What about me?"

"Oh you, I can deal with."

"Can you?"

"Later, when we're alone."

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?" Setsuna asked abruptly. Hotaru burst into giggles. Usagi smiled, knowing that Hotaru wasn't as young as she used to be and knows what they were talking about.

"Enough chit chat." Minako said. "Let's turn on some music."

"Yours, Minako-chan?" Rei questioned.

"Well, if you all would like to-" she said slowly with a blush while pulling her CD out of her bag.

"Of course." Michiru smiled sweetly. "Who else would we listen to?"

"The three lights?" Makoto suggested.

"Ha!" Haruka snorted.

"Where are they?" Setsuna wondered.

"I invited them." Usagi shrugged. "But they said something big has happened and they couldn't leave."

"A mirror broke when Seiya looked at it?" Haruka snickered.

"Haruka." Michiru hissed and pinched her upper arm.

"No, something about a wedding." Usagi continued, ignoring the wind senshi cursing in pain.

"Kakyuu?" Hotaru asked.

Usagi nodded. "From what Seiya told me, her lover was killed when Galaxia destroyed their planet. But it was a few years ago that they found each other after rebuilding. He was resurrected. He finally worked up the nerves to ask her. It's all in a letter. I'll bring it one day so you all can read it." She added.

"Come on everyone." Minako cried. "We've been sitting for too long."

Usagi smiled as Minako jumped up and started to lip sync to one of her songs. Hotaru, Makoto, Rei, and Ami got up from the floor as well and started dancing. Usagi was mostly surprised when Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru joined in the activities. Usagi smiled as the light from the room made the ring on Michiru's finger glitter.

As the music got louder, Usagi silently excused herself and walked outside. The sun was starting to set and the water from the bay glittered with each passing second.

"Are you alright, Usako?" Mamoru asked while wrapping a jacket around her shoulders.

"Yes Mam-chan." Usagi nodded. She rested her head on his chest as we wrapped an arm around her waist. "Everything is perfect." She added. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"So when should we tell them?" Mamoru questioned after placing a kiss on her forehead. "You're due in three months."

"….Maybe tomorrow." Usagi answered. "I think Haruka and them know but everyone else-"

"Are still your friends." He chuckled. "Great job going along with Rei thinking you still have an overeating 'problem'." Usagi reached out and placed his empty hand on top of her stomch. "The old you would have had a crying fit. So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded and looked out at the sunset. Rays of gold washed over the trees and made the happy tears in her eyes glimmer. "Right now, everything is about us."

"No, it's about you."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi looked up at him and smiled warmly. "It was never about me. It's about us. You, me, and our friends." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking back at the sunset. "Let's go inside."

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally published on 3/07/2012 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Story posted as is from the original posting date, so any spelling/grammatical errors from the original posting will remain and won't be fixed!


End file.
